Wally no Basuke
by CasuallyPosting
Summary: A new player that also attended middle school with the GoM decides to play at Seirin despite a serious injury. How will this effect the story? Read to find out! - Story elements from Kuroko no Basuke and Slam Dunk - - Injured OC with compelling and interesting resons to play and be in the story - -Not a self insert - -No OP Seirin or OC -
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Starting A New Game**

Teiko Middle School. Host to 5 of the greatest basketball players to play the game known simply as 'The Generation of Miracles'.

The five amazing talents won 3 Championships in a row with little effort.

But the 5 were not the only players that were crucial to that triple crown. No there were two other important pieces to that roster.

The first was a small and unassuming boy known as Tetsuya Kuroko. A guard type player whose low presence on and off the court allowed him to complete amazing and impossible passes that seem to disappear.

The second was quite a bit more of a stand out. His name was Wallace Morris. A player slightly shorter than Murasakibara (at this point) with long arms and killer is where our story takes a turn.

Wallace or Wally as his friends called him was as expected not native to Japan. He moved to the country after his father was offered a big time promotion to move from his companies Minneapolis branch and establish a branch in Tokyo. This lead to a 7 year old Wally moving over to a new land.

Despite moving across the world Wally was a true Minnesota native. He was born and raised for seven years in a culture of sports leading to his love of basketball. His father owned season tickets to the Timberwolves, Twins, and Wild so he attended all the games at a young age. Wally picked up a ball and a stick and started playing sports.

Now skip a few years to where Wally moved back to the USA to live with his mom for the first two years of middle school where he grew to be a large bodied young boy that was a monster on the basketball court.

When his mother let him go back to Japan and he was enrolled in the most prestigious sports oriented middle school in japan he was thrilled. Unfortunately one problem arose. Due to his sudden growth and insane athleticism his back became weak and very commonly cramps or spasms when he plays sports for a long period of time. So now despite proving himself as a great player and making the first string at Teiko he is forced to play low minutes and sit out games due to the pain and risk.

Our story does not begin there however. It begins at a relatively small high school by the name of Seirin where our 3 young protagonists are unknowingly in each other's presence.

 **SEIRIN HIGH - Freshman Orientation and Club Sign Up Day**

 **Wally's POV :**

'Man this new school feels totally different to Teiko' I think to myself absently as I stroll through the large crowds of potential club goers looking for one club in particular and trying to ignore all of the stares I was getting from the general populace around me.

Carefully I look over all of the booths until I find the one I was looking for. Unfortunately for me however the duo running the booth have already spotted me and started freaking out.

After weaving my way through the crowd I finally reach my destination and sat down in one of the two open chair in front of the booth.

I sat there for a solid minute before I decided to take matters into my own hands. "U-um excuse me. My name is Wallace Morris and I would like to sign up for the basketball team" I say with a nervous grin as the brown haired guy nods dumbly and hands me a sheet which I take with a smile and begin filling out.

It takes me only a moment to fill out my info before I place it back on the table. "I hope that we can play well together" I say bowing before I slowly trod off.

 **Riko's POV :**

After the behemoth of a man walks away Koga turns to me with a lopsided grin.

"We just got another monster to add to that scary guy Kagami from earlier" he says sweating and nearly passing out.

I nod in agreement as I take up his sheet.

"Wallace Morris. Age 16. Height 200.66 cm (6'7). Weight 102 kg (225 lbs). Special interests are watching the NBA and other sports, anything with music, and eating fried rice. Position Sf/Pf/C. Middle school...!" I trailed off in shock at what I was seeing and started laughing making Koga look at me strangely.

"Coach are you ok?" He asked before I shoved the paper in his face.

"Teiko Middle School. Host to the Generation of Miracles." I say slowly as I feel the gears in my head turning. "We truly just found another gem Koga-kun" I say smiling before he cuts me off and hands me a paper I missed.

I quickly glance over it.

"EHHHHHH?!" I scream.

 **Wally's POV :**

After all of my day one classes I was just ready to head home and sleep. But despite that I was grinning and picked up my pace.

"Today is the day" I say out loud as I push my legs to go faster and ignore the soreness in my back that is always present.

It takes 3 minutes to reach the gym as I shove the doors open and blink. Standing in front of me are all of the other freshman, shirtless, and all of them were staring at me.

"Ahh I knew I shouldn't have stopped to have that juice!" I yelled at myself in a mild panic attack.

General POV :

Everyone just stood still and gasped at the large man who walked in and suddenly started yelling at himself. He was the tallest person in the room and looked to be quite the powerhouse as well.

Slowly Riko walked up to him. "Ano... Morris-san could you please calm down?" She asks calmly.

As if that pulled an alarm he instantly stopped and bowed to her. "Of course ma'am" he said in a deep voice.

After he had calmed down she asked him to join the others in only his underwear which he only acknowledged with a grunt as he stripped.

 **Riko's POV :**

After seen Kagami's amazing stats I couldn't believe my eyes when Wallace stood before me. Just from his build alone I knew he was stronger than Kagami but nearly all of his numbers were higher. There was however one glaring weakness...

"Morris-san all of your numbers are outstanding despite this your back seems to be weak. Do you have problems with it?" I asked as I motioned for all of them to get dressed seeing as I was done.

He tensed a bit at this before he let out a deep sigh and threw his shirt back on. "I have a pretty weak back yeah. It results in pretty frequent spasms and cramping which is why I was limited in playing time back at Teiko" he said completely straight faced not attempting to hide it.

"Indeed Wally-kun is an outstanding player but coach and Akashi-kun deemed him unfit for starter minutes so he came off the bench along with me" said a voice out of no where.

"EEIKKKKK" I yelled in fright along with all of the other students except for Wallace.

"Ahh Testu I didn't know you were going to come to this school!" He said very happily as he slung an arm around the other member of his team from Teiko that we forgot was present. But his happiness didn't last long as he soon started to shiver. "I hope that Akashi doesn't think that this is breaking our promise" he said now cowering in fear as Kuroko nodded in agreement.

We all just crashed to the floor at that statement and watching the largest person here cower.

 **The Next Day - Rooftop**

 **Wally's POV :**

"Coach. Why did you pull us up here again?" I ask scratching my cheek as I stood with the other freshman up on the roof of our school. She just smirked at us and walked over to the edge rail.

"Today in front of the entire school you first years will announce your name, class number, and your goal for this year while you are on the basketball team" she yelled pointing out towards the gathered students awaiting announcements for the day. "All of the second years including myself did this last year. We are aiming for nationals this year so I don't want hear anything like "Let's make it past the first round" or "I want to do my best". That won't cut it".

I gulped quietly to myself as I watched Kagami scoff at the coach. "That's all? Isn't that to easy?" He asked before he jumped up onto the railing. "CLASS 1-B SEAT 8 KAGAMI TAIGA! I WILL DEFEAT THE GENERATION OF MIRACLES AND BECOME NUMBER ONE IN JAPAN!" He yelled full of confidence that solidified my nerves.

He stepped down giving the rest of us a small nod and I decided to step up next. Walking past the shorter member I reached up and offered a high five to which he responded with a grin and smacked my hand hard enough to make me wince and shake it in pain afterwards.

After shaking my hand out I stepped up to the rail and gripped it staring out at the students that were looking towards the roof and us. I took a deep breath. "CLASS 1-A SEAT 5 WALLACE MORRIS! I WILL SUPPORT THIS TEAM AND HELP US BE SUCCESSFUL" I roared with passion and a huge grin.

I turned back around and walked back towards the Coach who gave me a thumbs up when I stopped and stood next to her as three other freshman, Furihata, Kawahara, and Fukuda, ran up and started to yell their pledges.

The only one left who hadn't pledged was Tetsuya, who was currently asking Coach if he could use a megaphone to boost his voice. He never got the chance however.

"YOU BASKETBALL CLUB MEMBERS ARE AT IT AGAIN!" Yelled a teacher that came up to the roof.

I just sighed as we were forced to leave the roof and go to our classes. 'This year is gonna rock' I thought to myself with a grin.

 **NEXT GAME?**

 _A/N_

 _Thanks to those of you that have finished reading my first story in this universe. Now I kinda want to explain my reasoning for my addition of this character (Wallace Morris) and what he brings to the story plot wise._

 _Now two of the main reasons I made this story are very simple. 1. There are not many OC stories that are placed within this universe that involve another guy joining the team and playing with main characters. There are a lot of stories about girls getting paired with the GoM or Kagami (and most of the longer ones are very good) but I want to make a story that includes some details or extra pieces that I want to add or elaborate on in the story. 2. I want to give the story more of a connection the USA and it's basketball. I want to have people trying to recreate play styles from the great NBA players of the past 10 years or so and have that make a bigger impact upon some of the characters (namely I want to give Izuki, Hyuga, and Mitobe some decent moves or similarities to some of the NBA players I watch. I am thinking of giving Izuki some of Steve Nash's playmaking skills. Hyuga maybe getting some Ray Allen's shooting skill or perhaps some perimeter defensive prowess based on Rajon Rondo or Trevor Ariza. And possibly Mitobe getting some of Tyson Chandler's defensive presence. Some stuff along these lines)._

 _If you hadn't already noticed I have ceased updating my older stories and there is a reason for that. I love writing stories based on Original Characters but I did not enjoy the previous stories I wrote because I tried to stick to a certain formula that many other stories kept too._

 _I don't like the whole "Oh a new character drops in or is found, makes friends with the characters, and then gets stronger to help with the plot a great amount" plots as much as I used to when I was writing them. So now I am going to focus on character development and interaction since Wallace will not be a strong player for multiple reasons._

 _Let me elaborate on that last part. Wallace is from America and is an expert in professional NBA basketball. He is a large man (a bit shorter than Murasakibara but more muscular) and for that reason he has back problems (spasms and sporadic pain) constantly that cannot be fully healed. For this reason I see him coming off of the bench and only playing in a game for around 6 minutes to 2 quarters a game at most in games. It will limit his use in games (except for a single instance I have an idea for) and gives an excuse why he is as good as the GoM while leaving Sierin as a good team that is not overpowered. It evens out in my opinion._

 _That is all I really have to say for the time being. So expect updates hopefully once a month or perhaps less than that if I am motivated. The next chapter will more than likely be up._

 _Until then my dearest readers. Have a Super Mega Day! ( if you get that reference leave a review and I will tell you if you are right.)_

 _(Updated on 8/5/15)_

 **Next Time - An Old Friend w/ New Goals**


	2. Second Quarter:An Old Friend w New Goal

**Second Quarter 2 - An Old Friend w/ New Goals**

 **Seirin High School Basketball Gym**

 **Wally's POV :**

"Oh c'mon Kagami I know you can do better than that" I yell as I block another of his shots while he starts yelling.

'I say that but my back is starting to ache. I'll have to call it quits after another round' I think preparing myself for his next drive.

"I'll get you this time Wally!" He yelled charging forward.

I just smiled and positioned myself perfectly. He crashed into me at full speed and I fell backwards hitting the ground while a few gasps could be heard. I grimaced a little getting up deciding it was time to throw in the towel for today.

"You can't just go recklessly into the paint expecting no one to take a charge on you. Always be in control of yourself." I say patting his shoulder before starting my walk to the nearest bench.

"Sorry Coach that's all I can take today" I apologised as I grabbed a water bottle and towel when taking a seat.

"That's fine Wally you did a lot today. You even helped open Kagami's eyes to the bigger picture of post play" she said smiling and turning her attention to Kagami doing a nice spin move into a pretty impressive dunk.

"He will turn out to be an amazing player" I throw in both offhandedly and with confidence.

"Yeah. OKAY EVERYONE GATHER ROUND I HAVE AN ANNOUNCEMENT!" she yelled getting everyone to come to her.

"I have scheduled a practice match against Kaijo High" she said happily making many of the members jump in shock.

"Are they strong?" asked one of the newer members. To which Hyuga responded "Yeah they were a powerful team at inter-high last year and what's more ... Riko is it true?" He asked the coach.

"Indeed this year Kaijo is one of the teams to have gained a member of the Generation of Miracles. Kise Ryouta." she said to confirm Hyuga's question.

The reactions of the team were fairly neutral for the most part. There was some minor shock but the most drastic was Kagami who just smirked probably ready to face one of the people Tetsu told him about. The others started talking about Kise when a bunch of girls made themselves noticed by being loud.

"Wait why is there such a big crowd here?!" asked coach as she faced the girls who were all squealing. But her expression along with my other teammates soon turned to that of shock when the reason they were here made himself known. 'Looks like Kise dropped in for a visit' I said smirking under my towel as I leaned back.

"Ahh I'm seriously sorry but do you mind waiting a few minutes" he said pathetically to his fan base who all left the room.

I vaguely heard someone ask 'Why are you here?' Which was the question on everyone's mind.

"Well when I heard our next opponent was Seirin I remembered that it was the school Kurokocchi joined so I came to say hi since we were the ones who got along best in middle school right?" He stated turning to Tetsu who just stared blankly at him and said "Not particularly".

"SO MEAN!" he yelled with tears streaming down his face while the others started talking about his news article. "Ahh that article is very nice and I'm glad I was included and called a member of the Generation of Miracles but I am the weakest of the five. It is why Kurokocchi and I were both picked on so much by the others" he stated plainly.

"I was not picked on" stated Tetsu blankly to which Kise started crying again. I decided now was the time to speak up.

"You're still selling yourself short Kise. You earned that title just like the rest of the starters" I said sitting up and removing the towel from my head.

"W-Wallycchi?" He said in surprise and shock as I stood to meet his wide eyes. "I thought you went back to America for High School?"

I just grinned and clapped a hand onto his shoulder. "Now why on earth would I do that when I still have a promise to keep with you lot".

"Oh I thought that Akashi said that you were excluded but this is great news!" he yelled excitedly. Clining to my larger frame.

He was not able to celebrate much longer as he was forced to catch a basketball that was sent flying at his head courtesy of Kagami.

"Sorry to mess up your reunion after such a long time, but you didn't come here for just a greeting did you? How about playing me for a bit?" Kagami said in a very dramatic and scary voice from the center of the court.

As Kise took off his blazer and approached Kagami the atmosphere tensed up and Kuroko and I shared a knowing glance.

'Kagami, I am sorry but you aren't ready for this stage yet. I can barely keep up with them as is and even without my back problems I would still have problems' I said sadly as Kise executed a flawless copy of the spin and dunk move Kagami had demonstrated earlier.

"Oi Tetsu" I said to my small friend who looked up from beside me. "It sure is scary how good he and the others are getting in such a short amount of time."

He nodded quietly. "Honestly I was naive earlier. Despite the fact we have only been apart a few months he has improved far beyond my speculations."

I nodded along. "I swear if they get much better than the level they are at right now I doubt anyone but another of the group will stand a chance."

The two of us were brought out of our musings as Kise approached where we were standing and sitting respectively.

"Hmm you know after that I can't go back with just a greeting." he said taking on a very serious tone as he leveled his gaze with both myself first and Kuroko. "Please give me Kurokocchi and Wallycchi. Come to my school. Let's play basketball together again." he flatly told us.

The gym dropped into an uncomfortable silence as everyone's eyes widened including mine. I was not expecting this when Kise showed up.

Finally the rest of the team -minus Tetsu, Kagami, and myself- all freaked out and cries of "WHAT!?" and other such words were thrown about.

At these responses and our silence Kise brightened up. "I'm serious I respect you both a lot, you guys are just wasting your talent here. So how about it?"

I slowly stood back up to speak but Tetsuya beat me to it.

"I am honored that you hold me in such high regard Kise-kun but I have to refuse" he said using a bit more emotion than usual since he was addressing a former teammate and friend.

Kise's face was priceless as he started saying things in a sobby voice and that is when he brought up an interesting point.

"Wasn't winning everything to you? Why did you not attend a stronger school?" he said a bit frantically.

Back to his straight face Tetsu answered quickly.

"My thinking has changed since then, plus I have already made a promise with Kagami-kun…" there was a dramatic pause and a wind swept through the gym. "To Defeat The Generation Of Miracles".

Once more there was a silence as Kise's face grew a bit pale but then became deathly serious. "It really isn't like you, making jokes like that Kurokocchi."

There was a deep chuckle as Kagami came up beside us. "Don't go stealing my lines Kuroko" he said laughing with a big grin that made me laugh in return.

"The fact that I am bad at jokes has not changed, I am serious." Kuroko responded back. At this I couldn't take it anymore and started dying of laughter.

It took a few minutes but I finally composed myself and locked gazes with a still off kilter Kise. "It looks like Tetsu has already made the decision for us both Kise. I promised to help everyone on this team to achieve their goals so it appears you won't be gaining my support. Sorry."

Kise's serious facade cracked as he started sobbing again.

 **NEXT GAME?**

 _A/N_

 _Hey guys thanks for readin my second chapter. I really appreciate all of you reading and leaving reviews. It really encourages me to write more and more. Basically what this boils down to is support = more chapters._

 _I am starting to formulate some ideas for new abilities and skills for the other, lesser used players to get and other fun little plot points that could change the canon story just a tad (or maybe a lot. I won't know until I write it after all.)_

 _I also just wanted to add a point of reference to who I based Wally off of. Starting when this chapter goes up he will look like Andrei Kirilenko (One of my favorite NBA players of the past decade). That being said he will no longer have his beard and his brown hair and will be moved to 6'7 or around 200 cm (Taller than Teppei and Kagami but shorter than Murasakibara). I will have edited the previous chapter to make Wally less after myself and more of a fictional character._

 _Please be sure to leave you ideas and thoughts in a review or pm me and I will see you guys next time. Have a Super Mega Day!_

 _(I know this chapter is a bit short. Hopefully the next one will be out soon?)_

 **Next Time - Practice Makes Perfect … Or Something Like That**


End file.
